


Perfect Petty Plans: littlewonder2 — LiveJournal

by littlewonder



Category: Glee
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Sexual References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Puck gets in Karofsky's head. He decides to let his fists do the talking.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 7





	Perfect Petty Plans: littlewonder2 — LiveJournal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/23869.html)

Karofsky knew exactly where Kurt’s locker was, because the day that he left, the thing was wide open pretty much all day. He kept walking by and eyeing it resentfully, but then kept going. Kurt was gone, and everyone was looking at him like it was _his_ fault.

Deep down, Karofsky knew they kind of had a point, but it wasn’t like he was the only one who had ever done anything to the kid. Sure, Karofsky was worse, he had done something no one else ever would in this school, but they didn’t know that.

When he got home and walked into his room every afternoon, his mind drifted helplessly to the gay kid. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but it was like there was a huge hole in his chest. Of course he didn’t miss the kid – he never even liked him – but it was different. It was kinda weird, actually. But he would continue to pretend he was happy.

But right now he wasn’t. In fact, lying on his bed, he felt like he wanted to melt away into the sheets, melt into nothingness, and just disappear. It was bad enough he was so sexually repressed; did he have to feel so hopeless too?

And that’s when it hits him that when he kissed Kurt, he had also released his long-rooted belief that he never would; it gave him hope; and with hope, came the setup for what he was feeling now...

Abandoned.

After all, he was just a pile of crap, worthless, no good, and never meant for anything better. Not even a satisfying relationship, no less one with someone like Kurt; admittedly vain and feminine, but enormously smart and handsome, independent and selfless. Not like Karofsky at all.

But these were insecurities that would never again see the light of day; Karofsky was determined of it.

To anyone observing his behaviour from the outside, he would appear no different than he had ever been. He remained an arrogant, ignorant jerk to all who saw him, certainly to Noah Puckerman as he threatened him in the boys’ locker room. That was all an act.

Puckerman then went on to give this stupid little speech about how he thought that the football jocks should all join glee. Karofsky knew that was never going to fly, and if he had any say in it, he would take Puck down for even suggesting it. No way was he going to subject himself to what Puck was suggesting.

Karofsky knew well, that he _did_ have a say in it, too. That was how Puck ended up in a flipped-over Port-a-Potty not far from the football field.

But that didn’t mean Puck didn’t still get to him. When Puck had been threatening him, he had referred to Kurt as ‘my boy’. That was not the kind of thing, however small, Karofsky needed to hear right now with all this Kurt crap twisting around in his head. It was far too easy right now for him to exaggerate and warp everything so it looked so much worse than it was, because it was as bad as Karofsky felt.

Karofsky knew what Puck meant, but only at first. Only before his mind started to invent more things to worry about, or obsess over, or freak about. Those two little words could mean so much if you only thought them over enough. They could be innocent to all who surrounded him, but to Karofsky, they were sinister and enviable, creeping into corners of his mind that he hated about himself, places he liked to ignore; and he had a dirty mind.

Kurt had abandoned him to this hellhole, maybe something that Karofsky deserved, but that didn’t make him feel any better about it. Suddenly, all Karofsky could think about now was that Kurt and Puck were together, and his chest filled up with something like jealousy.

He knew it wasn’t true, just knew it… But maybe it was. For all Karofsky knew, it could be possible. He felt that hope again, simultaneously being trampled and blooming inside, because Puck was once even worse than Karofsky, but he was also now just another singing and dancing glee nerd who also happened to be good looking. And as Kurt had so bluntly pointed out, Karofsky wasn’t.

But how could it possible? Puck was still a bully, and everybody knew it. And I mean, the guy had just gotten out of juvie, so he wasn’t exactly reformed. Karofsky was never in that sort of situation, so why was _he_ the villain? He was only trying to deal.

But now Kurt was ‘his boy’. That didn’t make sense either; when did that even happen? Karofsky could only conclude that they must’ve grown close. How close? Well, they must really be close now, if Kurt was ‘his boy’. Did that mean he was really _his boy_?

Fact was, as ludicrous as it at first seemed, soon Karofsky was certain of it. This was how he and Azimio sometimes seemed to create those crazy ideas about how anyone in glee was gay, and anyone in both glee and football were bi.

They were honest beliefs, and now Karofsky had added to them (though due to the sensitive fears attached, he would never tell Azimio this particular belief). All the same, here it was: Kurt was Puck’s boyfriend. Though he also had to wonder if he wasn’t also sleeping around with that kid from his new school too, the one that had helped Kurt stand up to him.

And if it was true, which he truly believed it was, it was time for Karofsky to take action. If he couldn’t have Kurt, at least he could wail on the closest obvious target, and they didn’t come more obvious than Puck.

Not to mention the fact that Puck couldn’t do a damn thing to fight back, since he was still fresh out of juvie. Sure, he’d be able to fight back eventually, but right now, he was the perfect target for his frustrations. And he meant _all_ his frustrations.

“Hey, Puckerman! You and I got a score to settle!” And boy, did he ever.

“Piss off, Karofsky, I got class.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if it wasn’t your neck on the line.”

“You know, you’re right.” Puck retorted matter-of-factly, spinning around on Karofsky. “You happy now?”

Karofsky pushed him against the nearest locker. “Not really. You know, I don’t think I will be until I see you hunched over at my feet.”

“Piss off,” repeated Puck.

“What are you going to do about it? You can’t fight back! You just got out of juvie! You fight back, and you get thrown right back in.”

“You try it, and I’ll be coming back at you so fast, you won’t get time to blink!”

“Do your worst.”

And with that simple comment, it started, right there in the hallway, he started beating up Puck with everything. He kept up a steady abusive stream of hits, aiming each one strategically to deliver the most damage, keeping in careful control. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could while he still could, and he took pleasure when he thought he heard Puck groan “this is bullshit”.

He walked away, cautiously optimistic but nervous. It was only then that he noticed all the eyes following him; he tried to ignore them. He automatically knew this would turn into the latest gossip, he just hoped it didn’t turn out to be what he feared it would be.

However, gossip was the least of his worries. Puck really did come back at him fast, and hard. He didn’t land a single finger on Karofsky personally, but the same group that had united against him on behalf of Kurt suddenly was coming after him yet again.

He assumed it must’ve been because of Puck both times.

“I bet you think you’re really clever, don’t you, Puckerman?” Karofsky growled, pushing him against the wall suddenly, the next time he saw him.

“Well, it got your attention, didn’t it?”

Karofsky raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment. “Well, I can play that game too. Let’s see how your friends go against mine.”

“You made that threat once before, remember?” Puck retorted. “You never did follow through on it, though.”

“Well, consider this an official warning. We meet tomorrow, before school, out on the football field, if you don’t want to become my personal punching bag.” Karofsky pushed past Puck and into the halls.

Puck was so predictable. Karofsky and his boys were out stretching (Karofsky was trying not to think about how bad that sounded) and practising plays when Puckerman arrived with his fellow glee gays. Karofsky straightened up and strutted up to Puck. Behind him, his boys also stopped what they were doing and crowded in.

“You ready for a showdown?”

“Not me. But my boys would be happy act on my behalf.”

“Well, maybe I’m not cool with that. How quickly do you think they might react if I just attacked you right now?”

The glee boys suddenly crowded closer, on aggressive alert.

“Impressive,” said Karofsky, looking around at their faces. “But they still need work,” he said, as he gave Puck a hard right hook into his jaw. Like a swarm, the glee boys surged forward past Puck and came at Karofsky at the same time as Karofsky’s boys rushed forward to knock them back.

There was a great tussle, and Karofsky was in the midst of it, but he still knew that Puck was in the back simply watching everyone else fight, and he wanted a piece if him.

So he began to surge through the glee boys, but was held back by Finn, who suddenly shouted over the sound of people fighting. Half of them turned to look at him, and the rest soon followed suit, after getting the last few punches out.

“Don’t you see this is how wars start? Two dudes wanting to have it out with each other, so they beef up on reinforcements, and soon it all escalates out of proportion.” Finn looked at Karofsky. “What is your deal with Puck, anyway?”

They were all looking at him. Karofsky couldn’t tell the truth, no way in hell, so he had to make up a quick cover. “He’s the one that started it. Besides, the guy just got out of juvie; he’s clearly not the innocent one. Why the hell is _he_ the good guy?”

“’Cause none of us can stand you,” Sam retorted.

“Besides, he’s never threatened anyone’s life before,” replied Finn. “You have.”

“Oh, please, it’s my word against Kurt's, and besides, I really doubt that Puckerman hasn’t. Sometimes, you just say these things. Most people don’t even mean it.”

Finn’s expression softened. ”Did you?”

“I didn’t even do it. He’s lying.”

“Kurt doesn’t lie to us! He certainly doesn’t lie to Finn,” said Mike.

“Why, just because they’re brothers now? Everybody lies sometimes. They haven’t even been brothers for that long!”

“Dude, don’t try to turn me against my own brother! That’s not cool. Besides, who are you to talk? You’re the one who drove him out of here!” retorted Finn.

“He’s not _my_ brother,” said Karofsky. “I can do whatever the hell I like to him –“

“The hell you can,” threatened Finn. “What gives you the right?”

“Deniability,” said Karofsky, and raised his fist, “and the Fury can do anything it wants to.”

“Look, we don’t give a damn about your stupid fist! You know why I came here today? Because I think you deserve a little payback after what you did to Kurt. And now you’re telling me you can do anything you want? Forget these other guys. Come on, let’s go, just you and me.”

“Look, I like a good fight as much as anyone. But I’d rather fight your friend,” said Karofsky, looking around Finn at Puck.

“Okay, first thing, Puck and I aren’t really friends anymore. Second thing, you only want him because you know it’s an easy fight. Why don’t you be a real man and face me?”

“I’m gonna get him anyway,” Karofsky warned him.

“Yeah? Humour me.”

The guys were already forming a circle around them. Karofsky watched them for only a moment before glaring back at Finn, readying himself for the attack. He didn’t wait until Finn was ready; he just attacked.

For being caught off-guard, it was almost like Finn had expected it. Karofsky almost thought he did. There was no big chant of “Fight, fight, fight”, as much as Karofsky might have liked there to be; he would’ve revelled in such an audience, it would have pushed him on, motivated him more. But it would also have raised the stakes.

Instead, there was just the mindless pain of punches and kicks, and the challenge of moving around trying to avoid that pain, or land it onto his opponent. There was a lot of wrestling involved, too, right there on the grass. One of both of them might’ve gotten grass stains on their pants.

This wasn’t even the fight Karofsky was looking for. Maybe it was good enough. But the fact remained that what he had against Puck was personal, and the dude couldn’t even fight back. It was too perfect to resist.

He had already gotten Puck, though, so why wasn’t he satisfied? Why couldn’t he stop? He blamed Hummel. If he hadn’t made himself obsessed with the kid after he kissed him, this would already be over and done with.

Instead, the same thoughts kept revolving in his head, again and again and again. Puck kissing Kurt; Puck fucking Kurt; Puck whispering sweet nothings to Kurt while they curled up against each other at night. It was enough to send Karofsky into a constant cycle of jealous rages.

The one way to end it? Well, maybe if Karofsky made it hard for Puck to do any of those things, he’d feel better.

If Karofsky kicked Puck in the balls, wouldn’t that make it hard for Puck to fuck Kurt? If he punched him in the mouth, making him bleed, wouldn’t that make it awkward for Puck to kiss Kurt? It might even stop him from whispering sweet nothings.

But this was all speculation. He had to get to Puck first. And that meant getting through Finn.

This time, Beiste broke them up, though. She yelled at them for a moment, but Karofsky didn’t care. She sent them to the locker room.

The locker room where he’d kissed Kurt. The locker room where they all hung out, before and after practise, before and after games. The locker room where Karofsky had to keep a good hold on himself to keep himself from sneaking a peek at other guys’ junk.

The locker room where he eventually did find Puck alone.

It was weeks later, early in the morning. He arrived to practise early sometimes, way before people started arriving. It was a lucky break that Karofsky found him there at all.

Puck had just showered; you could smell it on him. Not that Karofsky had intentionally sniffed him. He was vulnerable, off-guard, and had no idea Karofsky was there at all. It would take nothing at all to take the bastard off his feet, let alone kick the shit out of him.

So he did. He did all the things he’d been planning to do, and then some. He did it all twice, just for extra measure. And all Puck could do was try to recover from each blow.

He paid for it later that day, but it was worth it. Punch by punch, he was clearing all the bad feeling out of his system. He was sure this time it would last. Kick by kick, he knew it was all going to leave his mind.

But it didn’t. As soon as he got the chance to think, after he left McKinley that day, those same images came back into his head, same but different, skewed. Instead of Puck kissing Kurt, Puck with a wounded bloody lip was being nursed, gently kissed everywhere else by Kurt. Instead of Puck fucking Kurt, he was getting fucked. Instead of Puck whispering sweet nothings, Kurt whispered reassurances.

God, he hated that fag.

He wanted to punch someone. He wanted to start a fight. He needed some way to push down the rage building inside him. He’d have hit the next guy who spoke to him if the guy wasn’t so damn pleasant. He was surrounded by faces, but had no obvious targets.

The real truth was, he really didn’t want to give himself away by punching some random dude on the way home. He had already beat one guy bloody today. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself and, as self-denying as he was, he knew that was what he would get if he beat up Puck _and_ some poor sap on the street in the same succession.

It would look like he was going insane. So instead, he let it out on his room the moment he got home to it. He hardly had time to think before he had to cover it all up though, act like he was fine. But he was a pretty good actor; he should take Drama. But then maybe his parents would catch on.

Well, he had a brief stint in glee club, at least, but he hadn’t had to act in any revealing way. Zombies, that was all it was. It was really more to the fact that he had to dance. He never knew he could, but I guess that was one more talent he had, along with football. Hell, he wouldn’t be surprised if he could sing too, on top of it all. He’d be a triple threat.

But there was no way he’d ever admit to it all. If he did have all that talent, it would just have to be wasted, for all the good it would do. He had heard that all the greatest artists had bipolar, but he was damned if he would let the crap of the world get to him just because he was good at entertaining people.

Especially if ‘entertaining people’ extended to his drama feeding gossip. If that was all that the world was good for, then he really was right to continue hiding away from them, least of all because if he didn’t, no one would like him anyway. At least, no one that counted.

He looked back at his bruised knuckles, fresh from punching the wall. He had lied and said that he'd been practising a move for football, forgetting the rule about not to do it in the house. It was a good thing his mother was a fuckwit.

He’s just glad he doesn’t have to face the kids at school for a whole other day. He’s going to enjoy what time he has to himself until then, the small time he gets to be himself before he has to face them again.

He loves his time with his friends; he never wants them to run out on him, but its still exhausting. But maybe that’s why Kurt leaving stings. They were never friends, he didn’t even like Kurt, but there was something there. It’s just that it wasn’t the right something. In fact, it was right off the scale. But it made him want Kurt, as wrong as he knew it was.

It was so wrong that Karofsky couldn’t keep his mind off it. It was so wrong that he wanted it more.

But here was the thing: at the beginning of all this, He and Puck used to be on the same team, but when he joined glee, Karofsky was forced to do to him what Puck had always threatened to do to Karofsky; call him out on it. Exactly what the guys would do to him if he switched teams.

But pretty long under those conditions now, Puck didn’t hold back on anything. Now, Puck and Kurt were together. He couldn’t help but envy his freedom, but the fact remained that Puck didn’t dare tell anyone. Karofsky could hold that over him, if he had the balls to.

Tomorrow at school, Karofsky was only gonna get people pushing him about what he did to Puck. That was bullshit; like _he_ was so innocent. For that fact alone, no way Puck deserved Kurt, anyway. But Karofsky still needed to steel himself up for it. Assuming he was gonna stand for it.

He wasn’t. But he wasn’t gonna spread the word, either. All this, it was between him and Puck, the two closet cases, the two guys who cared most about everything surrounding their opposing sides. They were opposite, but the same; just like the first rule of algebra.

He didn’t even blame Puck for playing dumb, because he had done just that when Kurt had confronted him after Karofsky had kissed the fag. But that didn’t mean he appreciated it. In fact, it was damn annoying.

“So let me get this straight,” said the douche, “the whole reason you have been gunning to beat me up, was because you thought I was gay with Kurt? I mean I know you guys are dumb, but seriously? I thought you were always just joking around! I’m not gay. Besides, what are you, jealous?”

Why wasn’t Karofsky that confident to say that word, consequently that lie, out loud, like Puck was so comfortable with doing? At least he could take comfort in the fact that that confidence was just an act. It’s all closet cases like them had at the end of the day.

“No,” retorted Karofsky. “I just think there’s no place for homos like you in society. You’re a joke,” and man, wasn’t that spoken from the heart? It’s just that it applied to himself, too.

“You’re the one who’s a joke, Karofsky,” said Puck. “I think you’re taking things a bit too seriously to just think I’m a joke. You have some beef with me? Or with Kurt, for that matter? That’s it, isn’t it? This is about Kurt! What is it between you two, anyway?”

“Oh, wouldn’t you like to know?” said Karofsky, ending on a low note. “It looks like your boyfriend doesn’t tell you everything. What do you think about that?”

“I wouldn’t expect him to, because _we’re not boyfriends!_ ”

“Yeah. You keep telling yourself that,” retorted Karofsky, before turning and leaving.

But almost automatically, a new thought occurred to him. It stopped Karofsky in his tracks. “What haven’t you been telling me?” an imagined Puck demanded of Kurt in his head, in a made-up school unlike McKinley, because really, every school in Ohio had to be the same, right?

An imagined Kurt turned around, hardly fazed and perfect features questioning, as if Puck had just asked about the weather. “What are you talking about?” he asked in a dull tone, almost bored yet somehow suspicious, while smoothing down some blue suit jacket with gold buttons, pristine and slightly out of step with the rest of his outfit, which he still managed to pull off.

In fact, he was a bit too perfect. Karofsky liked his men a bit more gritty than that, which really just proved how far things had gotten that he wanted someone like that.

“Today, Karofsky told me why he’s been beating me up,” said Puck. “He somehow knows we’re boyfriends.”

“Well, did you do anything to give yourself away?”

“No, of course not. I mean, I’ve been sticking up for you back at McKinley, but its not like anyone else hasn’t been. You’re my boy, Kurt –“

“Did you mention that to Karofsky? I should think that’d be a dead giveaway, even to someone as dumb as him.”

“Well, maybe but –“

“Well, there you go,” said Kurt, who turned to move down the hall, but Puck spun him back around.

“Look, you may be fine being gay, but I’m not! You gotta help me on this!”

“I’m not going back there,” said Kurt with a final tone.

Karofsky looked behind him. Puck was gone. He turned to move back down the hall.

On top of the fact that he couldn’t help holding on to his new image of Kurt in all his smooth perfection, both glad and cursing his final word, Puck had also gone around and told his little friends in glee what Karofsky had said. Now that was a confidence he didn’t get. How could someone in the closet even mention to one person the fact that he was hiding?

There was only one explanation: Puck wasn’t gay, or at least not Kurt’s boyfriend. Where did that leave Karofsky? Was this really all in his head?

He had a bigger problem, though. Puck really had no right to call him out on this when he had already run off to glee club, but since he had, now he had to deal with it.

The fact right now was, it was his word against glee club, if they decided to spread the word even further. But he was lucky; instead, they just decided to give him hell for it. Which sucked, because it was usually him who gave them hell.

Even that much he couldn’t stand. Suddenly, he no longer had it out for Puck. Now he began a violent streak against all the glee guys. They were the only ones Puck had told, at least, but he still couldn’t handle them all shoving it in his face.

Suddenly, he no longer had some perfect, if petty, plans against Puck. Even the best-laid plans can fall to shit. Now it seemed it was inevitable that he was stuck back in the spotlight in front of the principal and teachers and parents, because there was no way out of this cycle now that he was caught.

He totally wanted to kill the whole lot of them.


End file.
